


Two dorks finding out about love, lust and their teenage hormones

by SmuttyMcSmuttFace (Thenewwriter)



Series: Erotic fics [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/SmuttyMcSmuttFace
Relationships: James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Series: Erotic fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005810
Comments: 78
Kudos: 31





	1. Alone time in the Mallon household

When James asked Erin out in his mind it was meant to be a very romantic confession but instead is he just blurted it out in the style of "wouldyouwanttogooutwithme" Erin was taken aback she was expecting to ask him out as he didn't make his intentions to her clear and she was the one who harboured the most feelings ever since Katya came to Derry and him taking her to prom and almost losing him to his mother it made her feelings more and more clear to herself.

Now its been nearly a year in that time they were perfect at holding hands and the subtle wrapping of fingers when they kissed they would bump their noises together as Erin would stand on her tip toes to be able to feel her boyfriends smooth English lips caress against her rough Derry lips leaning into him and shifting her entire weight into him.

Erin was at James and Michelle's house it was the only place she was able to completely show her affection around James without the fear of her parents or at worst her grandad eying their every move together the fear of the bursting open of the door and the shouting at James causing him to bolt out of the house but round his she was completely in her element and no fear of her parents behind her.

what made it better today was that Deidre dragged Michelle out of the house for some mother-daughter time and Martin was out at work leaving just James and Erin sitting in the living room watching the tv. Erin snuggled into her boyfriends chest feeling the warmth radiating into her James looked down and kissed the top of her head which lead to her to snuggle with more effort into him. "Its nice to be with you James just me and you nobody else here." she looked up into his green English eyes and he looked down into her emerald eyes. "I know auntie Deidre and Michelle will be gone for a few hours so we have this time to ourselves."

Erin moved her fingers in a tiptoeing motion on his chest "a few hours then well lets not waste any time shall we" she shuffled herself up to be level with him and gave him a kiss on his smooth lips he returned the feeling pressing his lips onto hers slowly and softly there lips were caressing against each other Erin placed her hand on the side of James face keeping him close.

She gently pushed her right down onto his chest making him lay on the sofa as she gently straddled on top of him while her lips were still on his gently kissing him only stopping to catch her breath she gently pressed her tongue on James lips and teeth causing him to gently open his mouth a bit more to allow her tongue to explore his mouth. Her tongue found his shy tongue trying to coax it out his tongue followed hers and wrapped themselves around each other.

James wrapped his hands around her back drawing her closer but also exploring Erin's body rubbing her back under the shirt until he found what he was looking for *snap* Erin felt the moving of material brush against her back and be cast aside. Erin lifted her lips of James's "James how about we go in your room then" he nodded in agreement and led her upstairs by the hand into his room only to then be pushed down onto the bed by his girlfriend.

"James have you got something in your pocket" she felt a bulge in the front of his jeans brush between her legs "no I'm just happy to see you" she brushed herself forwards and backwards on the bulge making it wider and firmer to the touch James bit his lip the entire time. "Erin you are spoiling me" she put her finger on his mouth " ah ah ah not today James I'm not ready but obviously you are." 


	2. What are you studying? Biology!

Erin once again had decided to go and visit James to study biology although her version of studying biology involved studying James whole body. As usual Erin was straddling James on his bed gently kissing James over and over again on the mouth his lips being stained with strawberry lip-gloss Erin grabbed the buttons on his school shirt and began undoing them one by one "for our first lesson we shall explore the English male's body" when she undid all the buttons she brushed his shirt aside to revel his naked chest "notice how his skin responses to delicate touches" she began a tiptoe motion with her fingers up his chest circling his nipples and working her way back down "this example here is what Dr Erin Quinn calls a perfect ride."

James responded by lifting Erin's jumper over her head "now we shall examine a wee Derry Girl" he did the same as she did to him everything was going smoothly until "ah for god sake" he muttered under his breath but she could still hear him she laughed "as we can see the mighty English male is no match... for a Primark bra". He sat up"its not funny Erin why do girls have these things anyway" "gee I don't know James" she reached behind her and began undoing her bra "maybe its to watch you struggle to get one off *click* there we are now where were we."  
Erin pecked at his lips gently biting them and coaxing his tongue out to 'play' with her tongue she reached down towards the zip of his trousers and felt along the front of his boxers "for our next lesson we shall explore what is so wee about this wee English fella she slips the tips of her fingers inside until James laid back completely and pressed him greatly against his pillow "oh god" Erin looked him in the eye "Guess I found what I was looking for now we have to be very careful as this example of a wee English fella can be startled by *she started to tap her fingers gently against his member* very... sudden... movements." "oh god.. oh god" he began to grit his teeth together and thing of something else something distracting he thought it was working until "James for god sake" she lifted her hand from his boxers "you seriously need to control yourself otherwise you will ruin it like right now" She stood up now I have to wash my hand for god sake" just as she was about get off him and wash her hand one of the worst things that could have happened happened.

"ok James tonight I'm making pork chops would you like gravy with... what the hell is going on here!" Erin looked behind her it was his aunt Deidre who had obviously got back from her shift "aww shit" "oh hi aunt Deidre we were studying weren't we Erin" "Oh yes we were" Deidre put her hands on her hips "biology was it James? I went to medical school but even they didn't teach biology this way... look I'm not in the mood and you are both teenagers so I'm not naïve about what's going on just promise me one thing James" "Yes aunt Deidre?"

She grabbed something from her medical bag it was a condom and she threw it on his chest "for god sake use this I don't want you to end up like my sister bringing a child into the world when you aren't ready I don't want to be the one to tell Mary do I Erin?" "no Mrs Mallon" Erin couldn't bear herself to look at Deidre.  
She turned round to shut the door Erin grabbed her bra and covered her naked breasts with it "well could be worse could have been my granda or Michelle. Suddenly there came a slam from a door downstairs "MOTHERFUCKERS!" to which Deirdre replied with "Language! do I need to wash your mouth out with soap young lady!"


	3. Erin whats the worst that can happen?

It had been a few months since the last incident involving Aunt Deidre but James and Erin thought they would give it another go this time they made sure no one was in the house they checked every single room in the house even the garden shed to make sure no one was around and they both went up to James room and placed a heavy chair against the door so no one would be able to enter without them knowing full well of the sound of the moving of a wooden chair against the floor.

"James are you sure you want to try this I mean I know the book in the library said this was a good idea... now I think of it why would there be a book with this in our public library anyway?" James sat upright on the edge of the bed "Erin are we debating the morality and sexual behaviour of people in Derry or are we doing what I think we should be doing?! besides we need to be quick what if auntie Deidre comes back again this time our plan and methods are full proof and its easy to act normal afterwards with no questions asked."

Erin flicked her hair "sorry James your right I get carried away sometimes... okay... right" she sat down next to him and started to rub her legs James put his hand on hers "look if you don't want to do this and don't feel comfortable that's ok we don't have to.." Erin placed a finger on his soft lips "James I want to I was just calming my nerves I want to do this thought I don't know if I will be any good at this?". James put his arm over her shoulder "come on what's the worst that can happen?."

she then bend down on the floor so she was on her knees then tiptoed her fingers from the side of his jeans to the centre of his jeans she then used her hands to part James legs and she positioned herself in between them she looked up at James who was taking deep breaths obviously trying to keep himself calm.

She ran her fingers on the zip of his jeans and undid the button on the top of his jeans "now lets see if this wee English fella wants to play?" she did it slowly to heighten the tension in the air but to also deny him straight away "you aren't going to ruin it like last time James?" He looked down with a baffled look on his face "no this time I have learnt to control myself so that wont happen again" she then slowly unbuttoned the button on the front of his boxer shorts and parted the flaps "there is the wee English fella" James looked down "I thought I was the wee English fella?" Erin looked up "well you are but I guess this is the wee wee English fella" "you know Erin sometimes I don't understand you" "James! are we going to argue or are we getting on with this?" "getting on with this...sorry" "thank you!" she then delicately tapped his member which responded with twitching "oh someone is happy" she laughed slowly she brushed her lips against the tip before slightly opening her mouth allowing the top to slip through into her mouth."

For a moment everything was still until she pulled her entire head back and looked up at James "like that?" he looked down closing his eyes as to try and calm himself down "you are supposed to go back and forth according to the book" "oh yeah sorry" she went back to the position she was before moving her lips back and forth across the skin of James member he was taking deep breaths all the time softly groaning.  
it felt like a long time but James was enjoying it he looked down seeing Erin going back and forth on his member he was enjoying it until he saw something... Erin's nose twitching. "Erin please don't do what I think you are going to do... *she shut her eyes* please Erin don't *her nose was twitching faster and her eyelids were straining closed* Erin stop this please I beg you!"... it was to late she opened her mouth fully and "AAACCCHHHOOO!" her mouth instantly closed the worst case scenario happened "AAAAAHHHHHH FOR FUCK SAKE!" James leaned in on himself then on the floor as if he had been kicked in the balls but obviously he hadn't as he was clutching his member "WHY GOD WHY!" he was rolling around on the floor Erin scurried to the door and stood her self up "oh my god I'm so sorry James are you ok."

"AM I OK?! AM I OKAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK ERIN CAUSE I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY!" he got on his knees "your lucky it isn't bleeding or taken the skin off!" he crawled to the door and then scurried on his hands and knees to the bathroom "I don't think a plaster is going to cut it Erin! I don't think a plaster is going to fucking cut it! oh for god sake why me why!" leaving Erin falling to her knees and putting her head in the hands crying.


	4. So what do i do now Erin?

Once again these two persisted in their adventures together exploring each others bodies underneath the covers caressing each others naked skin their rough hands touching delicate skin until James spoke up "Erin I think I'm ready now" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips "are you sure?" James nodded "okay James she laid on her back allowing James to climb on top of her until "James wait we need protection remember as much as I love you I don't want a wain afterwards" "shit thanks for that" the grabbed a condom packet from his draw and proceeded to rip the packed and lift out the contents.

he started to fumble with the condom Erin sighed "honestly James do you not know what you are doing.. give it here?" she took the condom off him and rolled it onto his member slowly doing so to give James the satisfaction she then shuffled downwards taking a pillow with her to brace herself "ok James lets do this" he leaned into her guiding himself in Erin winced at first until they both were motionless staring at each other. "so what do I do now Erin I never got this far before?" he let out a nervous grin. "James seriously don't mention her right now... I don't know you just thrust I think I'm not the one with a dick James"! she huffed blowing up some of her blonde hair that was resting in front of her face.

"thrust right ok" he gave a massive trust which made her wince as she moved up the bed "James softer please" he then did a small thrust but it was hardly noticeable "did you move James?" "but you said soft Erin that's what I did soft" "yeah soft but not that soft" she wrapped her arms around his back as he trusted again and again initially she was wincing but later got into it a lot more "that's it James... come on" a bead of sweat dripped from James face onto the bed as he continued to thrust. "Yes James! oh you wee English fella! Ride me!" James paused "Erin are you alright?" Erin pulled him in by the scruff of his neck "When I say ride me James! I mean RIDE ME " he gulped "okay Erin ok" he continued as before Erin was really enjoying this until.

*smack!*

"ah my bum Erin what was that for?!" he put a hand back on the mark she left on his left butt check "you are such a wuss James I thought you English are meant to be tough..(she put a raunchy grin on her face) looks like I have to toughen you up" *smack smack* "ah Erin not again" "no talking James you only talk when I say you can talk got it!" Erin normally wasn't like this "ok Erin ok" he continued thrusting Erin closing her eyes the entire time slapping James bum "Come on you English bastard COME ON!" James kept quiet Erin was almost at climax her face absolutely red and flustered "Yes James Come on you motherfucker!" until

*wham*

"Did some say MOTHERFUC.. what the fuck is going on?! Michelle burst opened the door to see James thrusting as Erin was letting out a orgasmic scream both of them not noticing Michelle's presence "I think I'm going to be sick" Michelle slammed the door behind her and ran to the toilet and slammed and lock the door behind her.


	5. Just some Maths homework and equations thats all

"God why does maths have to be this boring" Erin threw her pencil down at her exercise book "I know why is it that maths homework happens to always be the largest amount of homework set do they want us to be boring people like jenny Joyce for the rest of our lives" They had to both spend their afternoon at the Quinn household Martin and Deidre were doing a deep clean and having both Michelle and James around would be "getting in the way " Michelle however decided not to join Erin and James and instead went to meet up with a boy in the centre of Derry deciding that boys were more important than her maths homework due tomorrow morning.

"you know James maths doesn't have to be this boring we can make it fun in a way" she picked up the pencil and began biting on it seductively "oh really how so Erin?" "well we have a simple problem we have one wee English fella plus one Derry girl they both like each other very much." I'm still not getting you Erin" James flicked thought his exercise book. "James silly the question nor the answer is in the book its right in front of us." she began caressing his chest "Erin your family are downstairs we can do what we did a few weeks ago at mine your family will chase me out of northern Ireland."

"no James we don't have to do that but maybe we can work out the angle of the little wee English fella" James looked down to see Erin free hand doing a tip toe motion on the zip of his trousers she gently unzipped them and felt the bulge in his pants. "now let me ask you another maths question James how long will it take to make this very wee English fella very happy?" she grabbed James member and began stroking it up and down "it might take a while Erin but lets find out" he relaxed himself and laid back on Erin's bed she laid next to him still stroking James member.

*10 minutes later*

"oh god Erin how did you learn to do this" he was gripping tightly onto Erin's duvet "there was a book in the library James you never know what type of books you find in the library James" she gave him a quick peck on the check "oh god Erin I think I'm going to..." "James not on the sheets!" she grabbed a tissue from the box of tissues and placed a tissue next to James's member everything was going well and she was wiping it up until the door opened which was not expected by the both of them both of them their mouths completely open.  
"ach Erin we are having stew and... Erin why are you toying with the wee gay fella" "toy? Erin can I play with your Sylvania family collection?" Orla sounded from the hallway   
"No Orla! look aunt Sarah can you please leave!" "Alright love ah you got glue on your nails Erin it will ruin your manicure so it will" she walked off down the stairs blowing on a new coat of polish on her own nails. James leaned into Erin's ear "Erin its about time you asked for a lock on your door don't you think?"


	6. Polite dinnertime conversation

It was dinner time at the Quinn household the whole family was there and even James was invited by Mary he could hardly say no to her and risk perceiving to bad mannered so he was eating dinner with them he sat next to Erin and made sure he was a far enough distance from Grandpa Joe at all times in case he had to make a quick getaway. "Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner Mrs Quinn you didn't have to invite me to stay" "nonsense son any friend of Erin is welcome here besides you are practically family now provided you don't hurt our Erin here" "you will have me to deal with son on that front considering this wuss here will do sweet fanny all" Grandpa Joe piped up causing James to look down at the plate in front of him and Gerry to look at Joe with a surprised expression on his face.

"so have you both done your maths homework today?" Mary put her fork down "yes mammy wha.. wait how did you know I had maths homework did you.. did you read my planner?" "you school tells us parents to check it every week so that's what I do Erin" "I don't check Orla's planner Mary" "I know Sarah and that why she doesn't hand in her homework and the school phones you all the time to say as much." Erin and James didn't say anything they knew this was true.

"you seem to spend a lot of time around James and Michelle Erin any reason why?" Mary wasn't letting go here "no reason mammy its nice to spend time with James" "I know love but you are both welcome to spend time here with your family today was the first time you came straight home from school to study in months" "I know mammy but.." "unless you have a other motive to go to James Erin which you aren't telling me or your father?!"

"Love I don't think Erin has any other motives" Gerry was trying to bring the convocation back to something normal it didn't really work that well "Sarah you went upstairs earlier what were Erin and James doing?" a bead of sweat rushed down James back Erin kept her head down. "Ach Mary they were only playing a game so they were. Besides I thought the wee fella was gay?" "I'm not gay" James muttered under his breath. "Sarah they are a bit old to be playing games aren't they" "we were playing video games mammy" Erin blurted out "then why did you have glue on your hands love?" Sarah looked at Erin's hands which she made sure to wash with soap before hand.

"we were making some.. arts and crafts for art class project tomorrow weren't we James" she nudged him "oh yeah we were assigned a group project so myself and Erin were doing that today as well.. but its not finished yet so you can't see it yet." "aye right" Mary put another fork load of food into her mouth.

When dinner was all over and the plates were staked Erin went to lead James to the door "thanks for coming James" she kissed him on the cheek and he left not noticing Mary was standing in the hallway door watching the whole spectacle as Erin shut the front door "Erin upstairs with me now" she said firmly "but mammy?" "no buts wain" she followed her mother up the stairs and was being let to her own room Erin went in first Mary shut the door behind her."

"you take me for being born yesterday wain I know you stopped studying art 2 years ago what exactly were you doing with James up here" "homework mammy honest" "really Erin then why is there a stain on your fresh sheet and you had no food or drinks up here" Erin looked to see a stain on her sheets she knew the game was up "me and James well we.." "you had sex in here Erin" "no we didn't mammy I just used my hand and.."

Mary put a hand over the face "took you long enough to be honest with me wain look its perfectly normal too you know... explore each others bodies.. "mammy please" your father and I were the same Christ if da caught us but listen to me" she put her hands on both of her shoulders "please use protection for the love of god I was 18 when you were born you still have your whole life ahead of you" "ma James and I wont have a wain" "but if you both decide to... which will be nice...please wait until you have a degree and a stable job and not like me when I just left sixth form and everything went pear-shaped from there as it wasn't planned between your father and I."


	7. Michelle's idea of a joke

It was a Saturday afternoon and James was sitting down in the living room with his Uncle Martin watching the tv "so Uncle Martin were you good at football when you were younger then?" Uncle Martin sipped his beer "yes son I was the number 1 goalkeeper in the school team, the county team, in fact I was about to sign a youth contract form Derry City FC" "so why didn't you in the end uncle martin?" "well I met this young woman called Deidre Maguire she was worried for me severely injuring myself playing then convinced me not to she was a very persuasive person your aunt."

James aunt was upstairs cleaning the bedrooms Michelle went straight back in her room after it was cleaned and proceeded to make it messy straight away she couldn't be asked to watch the football on the tv. James liked football but wasn't passionate about it but he liked the sport it was a sport he played at primary school and before he came to Derry with his old friends. All was good until "James can you come here please!" he sat up and went up the stairs to his room seeing Deidre point towards 2 magazines on his bed "care to explan these James."

He leaned in towards the magazines he picked one of them up the title was "Boyz" he looked at his aunt "I don't know about this" James held up the magazine but it slipped in his fingers causing it to open and a folded page dropped down towards his aunt "Jesus Christ James put that away now!" he turned it round to see a tall muscular man seeming to be straddling a motorbike with no clothes on he threw the magazine on the floor. Deidre sat down on the bed "now James we know that your gay.. "I'm not gay auntie!" but James we didn't expect you to bring this sort of thing into our house." Michelle peaked her face through the doorway "everything alright mammy" Deidre pointed to the magazine on the bed "Care to explain this young lady" she walked over looked at the magazine then at James "I've never seen these before mammy where were they?" "In his closet" "well mammy guess he has just came out of the closet."

"but I'm not gay!" James tried to grab the magazine on the bed but Michelle had beat him to it and started to look through the pages "wow James you have particular tastes and … wow look at the size of this its massive!" "that's enough wain!" "hang on mammy I'm not finished yet and why are these pages stuck together James?" both of them looked at James Michelle with a inquisitive look with a smirk and Deidre with a petrified look on her face.

James went red either with embarrassment or rage "I'm going to Erin's" Deidre put her hand on his shoulder "look James if you are gay "I'M NOT GAY!" don't take that attitude with me boy otherwise you will wish you weren't born! what I was saying was don't lead Erin on if this is just a *she gulped before she uttered her next words* a phase." he brushed her hand off him and stormed down the stairs "Martin stop the boy!" "I can't love the football is on!" 

*SLAM*

Deidre walked out of the door then paused and turn round "I am going to calm that English cousin of yours now can do get rid of those magazines Michelle" "yes Mammy" Deidre went down the stairs and exited the front door the sound of football in the background. "Michelle picked up the magazines but instead of going downstairs to the bin outside she went slowly towards her bedroom flicking through the pages quietly laughing to herself "I'm just going to keep these I'm sure James doesn't need them anymore" she thought to herself as she slowly closed the door to her room and locked the bedroom door.


	8. Totally normal shopping behaviour

"James you go in" "no Erin you go in" "James man up here" "no Erin this was your decision" "please James… for me" Erin started to pout like a puppy dog "no Erin" Erin clenched her fists by her sides "well how we going to sort this out then?" "Rock paper scissors" "really James.. fine" "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" "ha rock beats scissors Erin you are going in" Erin wanted to cover her face with her hair "okay so what am I getting" "a box of condoms Erin seriously we spoke about that this morning" James slowly pushed her into the chemist and stood outside looking at the road.

Erin grabbed a small metal basket by the side of the door and was surrounded by the white interior walls of the chemist and the shelves stacked with all sorts hair products, toiletries, painkillers, sun cream, fake tan (no doubt the same spray tan Aunt Sarah used) pregnancy testing kits, condoms 'condoms right' Erin stared at the variety of choice 'how on earth are there so many types of condoms' the boxes lying there stacked on the shelf to be taken. she grabbed a box of durex normal condoms when she saw another box 'ribbed condom' she took the box and flipped it over 'pleasure for you but also your partner' 'maybe I deserve a little extra fun out of this' she put that in instead of the normal box which she put back then she saw another box 'extra large condoms' 'should I buy these instead is that a compliment or a insult' she held the box in one hand debating the issue in her head 'no I will play it safe with the ones I have in my basket.'

She proceeded to walk towards the till when 'will they judge me for just buying condoms' imminently she eyed a magazine ' the south beach diet is it effective? p15 the results of a trial right here!' Erin looked at her figure as she brushed her hips with her free hand 'a little bit of weight loss might do be a world of good I could wear that new flowery dress in Primark on display" she picked up the magazine and put it in her basket. again refusing to look at the till first she saw another thing on display "this cream can get rid of acne and annoying spots to leave your face smooth and shiny" she put a tub of that cream in the basket. 'this facemask can get rid of blackheads' 'into the basket you go.'

'do you want the taste of chocolate but none of the fat... try this new low fat chocolate bar!' 'well.. I am hungry.. I will get one for James as well.' "okay Erin no more" she marched confidently over to the till and put her basket at the till desk an middle age woman scanning her items "you found everything you are after today?" "YES!.. I mean yes sorry (Erin let out a chuckle)".

*a few munities later*

"Erin you got the box of .. Erin we just needed condoms not a carrier bag of shopping" "I know but.. I was worried of being judged James" "who is going to judge you ME?.. lets see what you got?" he rummaged through the bag "low fat chocolate bar?" "diet magazine.. face mask.. oh" he pulled out the box "this is different" "well I wanted to spice things up for a change" James smiled "well that's different" Erin didn't see it the way he did "see you are judging me I knew it! but who was the one who panicked over getting a women's linguine catalogue and hiding it under his bed."

"at least Michelle didn't find it... I hope?" Erin looked at him "Christ could you imagine I mean its not exactly Kays catalogue or a Argos catalogue is it ." 


	9. What's on the tape James?

"James where did you get that tape?" Erin followed James lead into his house and straight into the living room where there was a VHS player "that's not important Erin!" James ejected his doctor who reruns from the VHS player and put in the new tape he had straight into the machine "did you steal it?!" Erin sat down on the sofa with her arms crossed "no I found it in a cardboard box.. along with some other things." "other things?" Erin was intrigued James never used to be that curious about things but obviously something in the box interested him. "there was this thing that looked like a swing" Erin leaned back "someone must have liked swinging... but I don't understand why this tape was mixed with a swing?."

James turned the tv on and sat on the sofa next to Erin suddenly a picture came on the scree which caused Erin to stare a gasp "Jesus Christ!" James put a arm around her "they are actually.. riding each other while being filmed" she looked towards the hallway "is your aunt and uncle in" James smirked "no otherwise I wouldn't have put the tape on would i? "what about Michelle" James shrugged "I don't know where she is probably out I think."

A while into the tape Erin leaned into James "do you think my boobs are too small?" James looked at Erin. "why do you say that?" Erin looked at her chest "only that woman in the video has bigger boobs than me mine are too small you must hate them don't you?" James kisses her forehead "I think you look beautiful just the way you are." Erin wasn't entirely convinced "if you say so James." Suddenly their came a rattling at the door "shit!" James leapt into action and dove for the eject button on the VHS player and grabbed hold of the tape as Michelle walked through the door carrying a small carrying bag as soon as she saw James and Erin she tried to put the carrier bag behind her back "alright dicko … Erin" she turned towards the stairs and nervously hurried her way up the stairs "what was that?" Erin looked towards James confused Michelle would normally be the first to investigate the antics between the two of them but in this case she just hurried up the stairs and paid no attention to the feeble attempt of James and Erin trying to hide the tape.

Erin looked at the watch on her wrist "I have to go we can watch the tape tomorrow" she pulled James down for a kiss on the lips "I love you my wee English fella" James waved "i love you my wee Derry girl" just as he had finished Michelle came back downstairs "do we have any batteries?" "James looked at the shelves "no why?" Michelle tutted "don't be nosy dicko I will get some from the shops" and with that she went straight back outside.

*later that night*

James couldn't sleep he was tossing and turning but still couldn't get to sleep his mind was wondering all over the place he needed a glass of water. He got up and grabbed the empty glass on the bedside table and went to the bathroom to fill it up however as he passed Michelle room on the way to the bathroom he could hear a faint buzzing noise coming from her room. He leaned it closer to her door and listened as he could hear a faint moan with the sound of bussing getting quieter and then back to normal this was continuous until he heard Michelle moan again and say "oh yes Robbie"


	10. Hey no kissing in the pool!

"James have you got my swimming cap?" Erin was wondering around the poolside looking among a pile of inflatable aids "i cant find it Christ i must have dropped it i cant go in the pool now" Erin almost wanted to sulk off back to the changing room when James chucked her a sky blue swimming cap "it was in my bag oh i have a spare pair of goggles James handed her a pair of dark swimming goggles" Erin struggles to get the goggles on first then tucked her hair inside the swimming cap. "race you!" Erin began to start quickly walk around the edge of the pool to find a ladder until *screech* "HEY no running over there!" Erin looked to see a large lifeguard sitting in a chair looking at her "I was walking not running!" Erin slowed down as she grasped onto the stairs and climbed down "Jesus do you guys heat up the water here or is this the Atlantic sea!" James followed suit even he thought that it was freezing in the water.

*a while later*

"James look at me" Erin swam over to him showing off her front crawl and her technique which could best be described as not very good Erin was not a confident swimmer sure she could swim but she wasn't very confident James on the other hand treated swimming as easy as walking. "oh show off" Erin splashed James with a face full of water. James gave her a coy smile "you better swim or you will get splashed" Erin shirked and playfully swam away leading to James following her attempting to splash her.

*10 minutes later*

Erin sat by the edge of the pool looking at James who was resting by the pool's edge looking up at her from the water "those googles hide your beautiful eyes" Erin looked down at him and took her goggles off revealing her emerald green eyes "ah that's better Erin" Erin blushed "wow James you are such a charmer no wonder i fell for you" James then leaned his head further out of the pool "i have something to tell you.. a secret" Erin leaned in "oh i wonder what it will be?" as she leaned towards him James grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the pool she attempted to grab hold onto something to stop her falling in but to not avail *splash* Erin tried to open her eyes in the water but realized that this was a mistake.

When she surfaced above the water the looked at James her face all scrunched up "very funny James" she held onto the side of the pool looking at him. James grabs the metal horizontal poll by the edge of the pool wall meaning that he effectually had Erin trapped between his arms. "yeah it was and you fell for it." Erin realized that she couldn't stay mad at James for long his eyes looking deep into hers with affection and love "oh James come here." she leaned in towards him still clinging by the side of the pool and kissed him on the lips she had her eyes closed partly to be romantic but also partly to keep the water out of her eyes. It was romantic for her until *screech* "hey no kissing in there do it somewhere else!." Erin climbed out of the pool and stood upright with her hands on her hips "do you enjoy doing what you are doing eh?!" the Lifeguard got out of his chair and pointed to the changing room "go and get changed. your boyfriend to." Erin marched off looking him in the eye as she brushed past him "i hope your happy ruining a romantic moment like that."


	11. James what do you think?

See James I don't know about this one I mean I like the colour and the wee flower bud in the middle but I'm not too sure it suits me maybe I should go for a plain white one instead what do you think?" Erin turned round to see James stretching his hair and looking down at her "does it really matter I mean its a bra and i won't see it for the whole day besides five minutes" James clearly didn't understand what this meant to Erin sure it was just a bra to him but to her, it was a statement that she cared about her appearance sure fellas would buy new boxers and not keep old ones all the time because they cared about their appearance so why can't women do the same.

"James it's more than a bra it shows that I make an effort with my appearances like a new shirt or a new haircut it shows I care like you James with aftershave or a new hairspray... now (she picked up the bra) let's try this on James follow me" she grasped his wrist and pulled him along like a mother pulled a toddler along or an owner pulled a dog lead of a dog refusing to move James was eyeing the emotionless faces of all of the other husbands and boyfriend who were in this store showing the same bland expressions that James was showing to Erin he knew what they were going through and the opposite was true.

"Erin please can we go to a cafe or something I am hungry I haven't eaten since breakfast" James stood in front of the door to the changing room looking out into the hallway onto the shop floor and the customers that were on it "hold on James Jesus you're like my little sister always impatient next you will stamp your feet on the floor like a toddler and throw a strop" Erin started fidgeting with the strap at the back trying to fumble around to set the strap according "oh for god sake James can you come in and help me?" James looked at the door "you can't be serious?! I will get in trouble" he looked around to see if he could see any customer assistance on the shop floor sure enough he could see one unlucky fella posted on the lingerie section of the shop floor.

"for god sake, James are you going to stand out there or are you going to help me?!" Erin stepped back to allow James to quickly enter the changing room and shut the door behind him trying not to make a noise that would alert a customer assistant "ok I'm here now what do you need my help with?" Erin smiled "oh nothing I just wanted you to see me in this bra do you like it" James went red and it was not with embarrassment "I'm waiting outside" he opened the door looked both ways and walked out onto the shop floor. "typical he doesn't appreciate the effort does he Erin?" she looked into the mirror in the changing room and put her hands on her hips "sure the only time he would care about my bra is when he has to take it off before we have ... relations"

As she took the bra off and put it back on the hanger she opened the door to realize that James was in fact standing against the door presumably listening to her monologue she stood their embarrasses unsure what to say "oh crap" she looked up at him but he wasn't mad as she thought he would be instead he had a somewhat guilty look on his face "look I'm sorry its just well when it comes to this is well a novice but *he took a deep breath* I'm willing to try" Erin smiled "ach James come here *she stood up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips* would you like to *she looked back to the changing room* James blushed "but we will get caught" erin slapped his face "no james not that i have standards just a wee kiss" James rubbed the mark where she slapped him on his cheek "first ow that hurt and second alright then but we need to be quiet" erin smirked, "you know me james that is hard when im enjoy a fella." 

Also im thinking of a fan fic set in a retail envrioment involving the derry girls what do people think of that idea


	12. Have you been naughty or nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, at the time of writing it's boxing day in the UK so to all of you who celebrate Christmas on the 25th of December hope it was a good one. likewise, if you don't celebrate Christmas or celebrate it in january hope you have a good day. so basically happy holidays stay safe and hopefully, 2021 is better than 2020.

Today was James first Christmas that he had a girlfriend to celebrate with a wee derry girl and likewise, for Erin, it was the first time that she had a boyfriend to celebrate Christmas with and an English fella to top it off. Erin rushed downstairs after sorting out a little surprise present that she had in store for james sure she had got him a few presents like a book on the history of doctor who and a wee collection of poems that she read out for him on a cassette tape but this surprise was to be more special that those two and the other wee gifts that she bought him.

"mammy can James stay over tonight its Christmas eve and well I just thought.." Mary put down her bowl full of Christmas pudding mixture "you just thought you could have your fella over for Christmas you hear this Gerry?" Gerry put down the edition of the Derry chronicle he was reading "look mary i think it's okay we trust the fella and well it is Christmas tomorrow im sure deidre wouldn't mind it for a bit he can go back after he has opened his presents and had one of your cooked breakfasts." Mary smiled she knew she made a cracking cooked breakfast sure all the people who had stayed over at Christmas said so themselves. Mary sighed "ok Erin James can come over but he needs permission from his aunt first."

*later that evening*

"So Erin where do I put the presents?" James was carrying two large canvas bags full of presents looking around for a place to put them"Aunite Deidre and the rest of us bought some presents for your parents as well and I got a teddy for your little sister I hope she likes it?" Erin grabbed the bags and placed them in front of her door from inside her bedroom as though it was a makeshift barricade to stop something or more importantly someone from entering her room late at night when people should clearly be in their rooms or Santa would not be able to put presents next to their wee trees.

Erin looked at the mirror in her room then back at James "James I have a well it an early present for you would you like to see it?" she stood there looking at her toes trying to keep somewhat calm about the situation and what she was going to do next. "Sure i guess but if it's a present wrapped then best save it until Christmas day." Erin smiled as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her trousers James stared with interest as he saw a bit of red lace from a bra and sure enough erin stood there in front of him wearing a red laced bra and knickers. She put on a Christmas hat that she had lying on her bed and smiled "ho ho ho James have you been naughty or nice?" James blurted out the next words without thinking it through properly "er I've been really nice this year" Erins smile went to frown "ach James you're meant to say naughty, not nice way to kill the Christmas riding spirit there.. oh i got you a wee elf custom you can wear as Ms. Claus here has found an elf she wants to give a gift to" she threw a small wrapped up present to James he fumbled in tearing up the wrapping paper "was this your idea?" he asked looking up at Erin sitting on the bed. "aye well Michelle gave me some pointers said you would like it" James wondered how much did Michelle know about James and Erin "did she have another idea?" Erin blushed at this "aye she did but well Michelle she likes a certain kind of thing she has well special tastes."


End file.
